Pull
Pull is a biotic power in Mass Effect 2. Adepts and Vanguards can use Pull to generate a mass-lowering field, which levitates enemies into the air. While aloft, enemies will slowly drift towards the biotic, allowing any allies to finish them off effortlessly. The biotic can also combine the Pull effect with a Throw or Charge — similar to the Throw-Lift combination in the original Mass Effect — to send enemies flying higher into the air or with Warp which will biotic detonate the target. Pull inflicts a small amount of damage on foes with protection. When fired by Shepard, this power travels in the direction of the cross-hair, arcing towards the target. When fired by Jack, MirandaJacob, Samara, or Morinth, this power will travel in a straight line, instantly hitting the target. Mass Effect 2 Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 3.00 seconds (Shepard); 9.00 seconds (others) **'Duration': 5.00 seconds *'Rank 2' **'Recharge Time': 3.00 seconds (Shepard); 9.00 seconds (others) **'Duration': 7.00 seconds *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 3.00 seconds (Shepard); 9.00 seconds (others) **'Duration': 9.00 seconds Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, Heavy Pull *Your levitational abilities keeps your target suspended for longer. **'Recharge Time': 3.00 seconds (Shepard); 9.00 seconds (others) **'Duration': 12.00 seconds Pull Field *Affects all nearby targets, suspending entire groups in the air. **'Recharge Time': 3.00 seconds (Shepard); 9.00 seconds (others) **'Duration': 9.00 seconds **'Impact Radius': 3.00 meters Player Notes *Objects hit by Pull fly towards the character using the power. If they hit any obstacle, they will stop. Unlike Throw, which gives additional damage when objects hit hard surface, Pull just let the objects hang in the air behind that obstacle. When Pull is used this way, the target is drawn in the direction Pull struck them. In other words, if an enemy is crouching behind a barricade and Shepard aims Pull so it arcs over the barricade and touches the target on head after curving almost straight down, the enemy will be pulled almost straight up, rather than directly towards Shepard. Some practice will let a player Pull enemies sideways or vertically, rather than directly towards Shepard. *On the other hand, if the objects are suspended high enough above ground, they will die instantly when they lose their Pull field and fall to the ground. There are several areas where you can use Pull to this effect. *Pull slightly damages enemies' shields or barriers. It will also briefly stun any enemy with such a protection. *Husks die instantly when lifted off the ground. Thus Pull is great against them, once they are unprotected. Since husks often rush you while crowded together, the pull field variant can be devastating. However, it is wise not to pull Abominations as they will fly towards the player and explode when killed, inflicting severe damage. *As Warp Ammo grants additional damage against objects affected by biotic field (up to 100% depending on upgrade chosen), it is a great combo to Pull something and hit it while suspended mid-air with Warp Ammo. *Sometimes a pulled enemy will land behind you. Should they survive the fall, they may then attack you from behind. Mass Effect 3 Power Ranks Rank 1: Pull Yank an opponent helplessly of the ground *'Recharge Speed:' 5.67 sec *'Duration:' 4 sec Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increases recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 4.67 sec Rank 3: Duration Increase duration by 40%. *'Duration:' 5.60 sec Rank 4: Duration/Radius Duration Increase duration by 50%. *'Duration:' 7.60 sec Radius Increase impact radius by 2 meters. Rank 5: Lift Damage/Expose Lift Damage Inflict 24 damage per second to lifted targets. Expose Increase all damage to targets lifted by Pull by 25%. Rank 6: Duration & Combo/Recharge Speed Duration & Combo Increase duration by 50%, and increase the force and damage of biotic detonations on affected targets by 50. Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 60%. *'Recharge Speed:' 2.79 sec Player Notes *Pull is very useful when fighting Cerberus Guardians. Should the Pull hit the shield, the shield will be ripped from their hands and force them to stumble forward, leaving them defenseless for a few seconds. This is a perfect opportunity to terminate them. It negates the need the shoot through the view slot near the top, pick at their legs, or hit them hard enough to make them stumble enough to get in a few shots. *Pull, like all biotics that travel, will arc slightly toward the enemy. Therefore, you can shoot it near the cover where an enemy is hiding and depending on where the Pull hit the enemy, the enemy will drift in that direction. *Pull often recharges much faster than other specialized abilities. *While it may not work on armored or shielded enemies, it will often stun them briefly. Characters without more destructive options can use Pull to force better protected enemies to stumble, leaving them open for follow up shots. *When using the Double pull (Old patch) on a shield wall, the wall will overload and electrocute anyone using it as cover. Availability *'Single-Player:' Adept, Vanguard *'Multiplayer:' Drell Adept, Drell Vanguard Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Biotics Category:Powers